


Tony's thanks gets way out of hand fill

by BlueManta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork fill to this prompt of jaune_chat:</p><p>
  <i>After the events of IM3, or just because Tony wants to make up for years of not being a good a friend as he could have been, Tony wants to do something really impressive for Rhodey.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But Tony being Tony, things sort of got a little out of hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You know what I'm talking about...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Colossus of Rhodey</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Based on one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, the Colossus of Rhodes.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's thanks gets way out of hand fill




End file.
